Breaking Into Houses
by roboblob
Summary: How Rory and Amy became a couple. This one takes place in the timeline after the Doctor closed the cracks. Just a corny love story. The title is based on Arthur Darvill's band Edmund's song "Breaking Into Houses." Amy/Rory. Written before "Let's Kill Hitler."


**Note: I came up with this idea when I was trying to get a friend of mine to sleep. I won''t seperate it by chapters since it's a pretty short story. Now, onto the story.**

* * *

><p>There was once a lively teen whose name was Amelia Pond. She liked to be called Amy, however. This is not her story. It is the story of her best friend, the timid Rory Williams. They've known each other for their whole lives. When they were younger, they would used to role play. <em>What was it again? The Raggedy Doctor and Amelia? <em>He thought. _Yeah it was. _Now in their senior year of high school, they were ready to become adults. Rory has been taking night classes and has become a nurse for Royal Leadworth Hospital and Amy became a kissogram. Rory has liked Amy since they met, but he could never muster up the courage to tell her. Plus, she's had a boyfriend since 9th grade, Jeff. I mean, Jeff was cool and can take situations pretty calm, but if Rory told Amy how he felt about her and Amy told Jeff, Rory wasn't sure of what would happen next.

* * *

><p>2 days before graduation, Amy had to break up with Jeff, and Rory witnessed the whole thing. He and his band mate Harry were talking about the upcoming gig they had at the graduation after party and how it would affect Rory's job the next day. "Harry, it's my first day on the job. I can't be tired on my first day as a nurse!" Rory said. "Dude, this is our first gig in months. You have to come. How can we find a replacement in 2 days?" Harry argued. "You and Jerome are backing vocals. Either one of you could replace me." "Who's gonna replace us to play some of our instruments?" "You know what? Amy can sing pretty well. She's right there ignoring Jeff." Rory points to Jeff trying to talk to Amy, who is gathering books from her locker, ignoring him. "I wonder what's going on there." Harry said. "Amy please, talk to me." Jeff tries to reason as she walks up to Rory and Harry. "Hey Narnia geeks." She greets. "You liked the books and movie too you know." Harry reasoned. "Yeah, but I don't have a band named after one of the characters." She teases.<p>

"Speaking of bands, Rory here has something to ask you." Harry says slyly. Rory walks up to her and asks her, "Amy, my first day as a nurse starts the day after graduation and if I'm not at the after party, can you fill in for me as lead singer?" "I think I'm a pretty good singer. Sure. But only if you're not there." Amy agrees. "Yay! We have a lead! I'm gonna tell Jerome and Toby." Harry cries as he runs to tell the rest of the band. Amy just stands there with Rory. She's just standing. _She's just standing, not talking to me like she usually doe, and it looks like she's waiting for something. But what? She's just staring into space now; probably thinking of the Raggedy Doctor .It's nice though. She's so beautiful and sad? I can see the sad in her eyes. Why is she so sad? It probably has to do something with Jeff._ Rory thinks. He looks over her shoulder and sees Jeff pacing around. "Why don't you talk to Jeff?" Rory asks, finally breaking the silence. "So, how was yesterday?" Amy asks, quickly changing the subject. "Amy, what's happening between you and Jeff?" Rory asks. After a minute of silence, Amy finally explains, "I'm going to break up with him, but I have no idea how to." "Why are you breaking up with him? You two are perfect." Rory reasons, breaking his heart slightly. "I'll tell you later." "Okay. Look, just go up to him, and break up with him. It's simple." "You really think I should just go up there and tell him?" "Yes." She takes a deep breath and walks to Jeff.

"Finally. Look, I'm sorry for what happened." Jeff starts, but is cut off by Amy. "I think, no, I know that we should break up." She says. "Why?" "You know what you did. I think it's for the best, and that you deserve it." "Well, I do deserve it. Friends?" "Mutual friends." "That's good enough for me." Jeff walks away and Amy goes to Rory. "How can he take a break up so calmly?" Rory asks. "It's just him. Come on, stupid. It's lunch time." Amy says. "Lunch time was hours ago. It's the end of the day." Rory reminded her. "These clocks really aren't resourceful. I wonder why." Amy says. "Why don't we just go to S&M Cafe?" she asks. "Okay."

* * *

><p>At S&amp;M, Rory still tries to get Amy to answer why she was going to break up with Jeff, but no luck. "Are you going to tell me now?" he asks. "Not until later." She responds. "Why not?" "Because of all these people." A hand grabbed Rory's shoulder. "Hello Williams." The owner of the hand greeted. "Hey Delgado." Delgado Rogersons was the toughest kid in school, and uses his toughness for not-so good intentions. "Heard you were becoming a nurse. Maybe you could ask some of the doctors to help you fix that nose." Delgado taunted. Amy and Rory were the only ones in the restaurant not to laugh. "Put him down Delgado." Amy demanded. "You, sit down." He responded as he pushed her back down to her seat. "Leave her alone Delgado." Rory spoke up. "Where did you come from? Anyway, you're in my way. I have to ask Ms. Pond a question." Delgado Responds. He picks up Rory and pushes him off the seat.<p>

"So Amy, I heard that you broke up with Jeff. Wanna date me?" Delgado asks. "Typical bloke." Amy says. "Always trying to catch rebound with a girl after her break up hours before by acting arrogant. So annoying." "Do you know who I am Pond?" "Arrogant? No. Very arrogant? Still no. Extremely arrogant? Hell yes." "I am Delgado Rogersons. The most important person in the Leadworth High's wrestling team! I do anything to win. I want to win you a date with me, so I can win. You will go out with me. You will obey me!" "What are you trying to do, hypnotize me?" Amy asks. Delgado slaps her. Rory, despite being as scared as ever, finally grew a pair and stood up to Delgado. "Oi. Leave her alone Delgado." He demanded. "What are you going to do? Punch me? You wouldn't even hurt a fly!" "Yes, that's exactly what I'll do." Rory responds. Rory then goes to Delgado and punches Delgado across the face. Delgado stands up while relocating his jaw. "You asked for it!" Delgado yells. He sees a broom and picks it up. Rory sees a mop and picks it up as well. They get into a fencing-type battle with Rory ultimately winning. The crowd cheers as Delgado leaves. "I didn't know you knew how to fight like a Roman warrior." Amy said. "Me neither. It's like, I lived as one in a past life."

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Amy and Rory are in her backyard fixing the shed. "So, are you going to tell me now?" Rory asks. "I'm not just going to tell you, I'm going to show you." Amy responds. "What do you mean?" "During the last few months, Jeff has been peeping on me. I only found out last week. I told him to give me the pictures and he did. Plus, I also saw him watching…" "Watching?" "Stuff on his laptop. Dirty stuff." "Ah. So, why do you want me to the pictures?" "For your opinion, stupid!" They walk back to her back door, but it's locked. "Aunt Sharon must've thought we left the house when she left. I wish I hadn't left my key inside." "Why don't we find another way in?" "What, like breaking in?" "No, no, not like that. Just, finding an open window or something," "That's breaking in." "Okay, let's 'break in' to your house." They tried to find an open window, but no avail. They tried opening the windows, with avail. They crept in through the window of the living room. There, they saw Aunt Sharon talking with Amy's parents. When Rory comes in, he breaks something and Aunt Sharon hears it. She goes to check it out to find Amy and Rory cleaning up the mess. "My vase!" Aunt Sharon screamed. "Your vase?" Amy asks. "This is the vase that I made in pottery class for…you. You're welcome for that." "Look Sharon, at least they're cleaning it up." Mrs. Pond reasons. "Well, this can slide, but him. You are the clumsiest person ever. You can never grow up and stand up for yourself." Aunt Sharon uncharacteristically rants.<p>

"Aunt Sharon, he just beat one of the toughest kids in school in a fencing match and you call him clumsy and can't stand up for himself? You're the one freaking out about some stupid vase I made." Amy characteristically ranted. "I'm just gonna go." Rory says as he darts for the door. "Don't leave yet stupid." Amy says, but is too late. Outside, Rory debates on whether he should go back or not, deciding not to go back. He then got an inspiration for a song. He pulled out his blackberry and called Harry. "Harry, I'm coming to the after party, I just got a song idea."

* * *

><p>At the after party, Rory's band, Edmund, gets on stage. Rory is nowhere to be seen, as Amy is in his place. "Hello everyone, Rory asked me to fill in for him because of his job tomorrow." "I'm here." Rory says from backstage. "Yay, I don't have to sing anymore." Amy cheers. "You do have to stay on stage, however." Rory tells her. "Really? Why?" "I have a little surprise for you. This song is dedicated to Amy Pond and it's called 'Breaking Into Houses.' Now, the origin of this song is because we had to break in to her house because she left her key inside. Then, I shattered her aunt's vase and she stood up for me liked I did for her. Sure, Amy's stood up for me before, but it's different when standing up to a family member. So, here it goes." They start playing. After the song, Amy hugs, and then kisses Rory. "Everyone, my new boyfriend." She says as she introduces Rory.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

'Yeah, that's what happened." Amy says as she sits in her wedding dress. "So, Rory used his memories of being a Roman warrior against a bully?" The man in a bow tie asks. "Yeah. I haven't seen him since I beat him." Rory says. "And you wrote a song about that whole day and Amy finally became your girlfriend?" "Doctor, we just told you the whole story. Do we have to tell you again?" Amy asks. "Well it just sounds like some cheesy love story." The Doctor responds. "It may be cheesy Doctor, but it is 100% real." Rory assures him. "So, the Orient Express in space?" Amy asks. "How did that happen?" Rory asked. "I don't know exactly. We'll just ask the conductor when we get there." The Doctor says. With that, they were off to a new adventure involving an escaped Egyptian goddess on the Orient Express in space.


End file.
